Harry Potter : The Next Life Story
by Betelgeuse-Arcturus21
Summary: Harry Potter memang berhasil mengalahkan Voldemort. Tapi petualangannya tak sampai di situ. Dia harus memulai tahun 'kedelapan'nya. Bagaimanakah kisahnya? DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Dare to RnR?


Dia pergi menuju Charing Cross, dan pergi ke arah tempat sampah. Dia mengambil tongkat sihir dari sakunya. Ke atas tiga, ke samping dua dari letak tong sampah. Dia mengetuk ngetuk batu bata dengan tongkatnya tiga kali. Dan hasilnya, Diagon Alley.

Harry Potter : The Next Life Story

Author : Betelgeuse-Arcturus21

Rate : T

Genre : Family/Adventure, dan mungkin ada sedikit Romance

Warning! OOC (maybe), character buatan sendiri, typo, and another warning..

DISCLAIMER : Harry Potter milik Joanne Kethline Rowling

Time-Set : Setelah Voldemort dikuburkan

.

.

Dia melihat orang orang yang melihatnya dengan kaget. 'Sungguh aneh…'. Juga para anak anak pure-blood yang melihatnya dengan kagum. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang berkata seperti ini.

"Wah, itu Harry Potter! Orang yang mengalahkan Voldemort!"

"Iya betul! Berkat dia, Kementrian tidak dikendalikan oleh Voldemort!"

"Keren sekali dia!"

"Aku ingin jadi penyihir hebat seperti dia!"

Harry tersenyum dalam hati. Jika orang dari dunia sihir bisa mengaguminya, orang orang muggle tidak bisa. Sungguh ironis, tetapi memang muggle tidak boleh tahu ada banyak penyihir di dunia ini, kan?

Dia masuk ke pintu Gringotts. Dia melangkahkan kaki menuju meja kerja Griphook. Tak biasanya Griphook senang sekali seperti itu.

"Mmm… Griphook?" sapa Harry

"Itukah kau, Mr. Potter? Kau tahu? Lemari besi nomor tujuh ratus tiga belas akan menjadi milikku! Sungguh senang sekali, karena penjagaannya sangat ketat." Ujar Griphook

"Memang apa yang akan kau simpan di sana?" tanya Harry

"Tentunya beberapa harta peninggalan keluargaku yang tidak berharga bagi penyihir. Tapi, itu sangat berguna dalam kehidupan sehari hari Goblin, tentunya." Jawab Griphook

"Oh, begitu. Aku ingin pergi ke lemari besi nomor enam ratus delapan puluh tujuh." pinta Harry

"Begitu. Mana kuncinya?" tanya Griphook

Harry merogoh saku jubahnya dan memberikan kunci emas mungil pada Griphook.

"Baiklah. Masuk ke kereta sekarang." Perintah Griphook.

Naik ke kereta Gringotts sangat menyebalkan dan bikin mual. Ada jalan yang berkelok kelok, dan turunan yang curam. Ingin sekali rasanya Gringotts seperti bank muggle.

Akhirya mereka sampai di lemari besi nomor enam ratus delapan puluh tujuh (687). Griphook memerintahkan Harry untuk mengusap pintunya dengan tiga jari dan tiga kali. Harry mengusapnya dengan tiga jari dan tiga kali, hasilnya adalah pintunya meleleh.

"Kok pintunya seperti di lemari besi nomor tujuh ratus tiga belas, ya?" tanya Harry

"Seharusnya aku memberitahukan ini. Tapi sebelum dia meninggal, Professor Dumbledore menyuruhku untuk mengganti pintu brankasmu menjadi yang seperti di lemari besi nomor tujuh ratus tiga belas" jawab Griphook

"Oh, begitu, tetapi apakah lemari besi nomor tujuh ratus sebelas dibekukan?" tanya Harry

"Tidak, Mr. Potter. Mr. Sirius Black bilang padaku kalau brankas itu telah diberikannya untukmu" jawab Griphook

Harry masuk ke dalam pintu lemari besinya. Kini galleon-nya jauh lebih banyak daripada saat ia masuk kesini waktu kelas satu.

Makin ke dalam dia masuk. Ada beberapa artefak yang mungkin menyimpan kekuatan sihir. Harry mengambil perkamen dari sakunya. Dia melihat benda benda yang akan diambilnya.

Lemari besi nomor enam ratus delapan puluh tujuh

Benda benda yang harus anda ambil adalah kotak tongkat sihir yang berukiran huruf 'P', surat surat yang ada di kotak kaca, koper magis keluarga Potter, lencana pembangkit, dan sebuah box di ruang rahasia.

Data uang anda :

24.381.310 Galleon

219.021.237 Sickle

Knut

Kotak penyimpanan tongkat, emm… tampaknya panjang dan tipis. Cari… cari… cari… akhirnya Harry menemukannya di balik sebuah replika infrastruktur Hogwarts. Kotak kaca? Mudah sekali Harry menemukannya karena bahan kaca itu transparan dan mencolok. Koper magis… ada banyak koper yang ada di sana. Tetapi di mana? Hijau, kuning, biru, oh ya! Pasti berwarna merah dan berukiran huruf 'P'. itulah yang khas dari keluarga Potter. Katanya sih keluarga Potter lebih kaya daripada keluarga Malfoy. Lencana… lencana… oh! Dia menemukannya di sebuah jubah dengan nama 'Henry Potter'

Ruang rahasia. Tentunya pintu masuknya serupa seperti dinding. Ia menemukan wallpaper batu bata berwarna abu abu, 'apa ini?' dan menggosoknya tujuh kali. Kriett… bunyi pintu berderit. Harry masuk ke dalamnya. Sepertinya ukuran lemari besi ini sangat besar, kalau tidak, mana mungkin Harry bisa masuk ke ruangan yang lebih dalam.

Benar saja. Di ruangan itu hanya ada sebuah box. Langsung ia menyambar box itu dan memasukannya ke dalam peti merah itu.

Ia mengunci kembali pintunya dan menghampiri Griphook.

"Aku sudah selesai. Tetapi, bolehkah aku melakukan tes darah?" tanya Harry

"Untuk apa? Sudah jelas 'kan kalau kau berasal dari keluarga Potter dan Evans" tanya balik Griphook

"Iya sih, tetapi aku kurang yakin kalau aku berasal dari keluarga Evans" jawab Harry

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ikut aku" Harry mengikuti Griphook naik ke atas dan sampai ke ruangan utama. Harry melangkahkan kaki menuju ke arah meja Griphook.

Griphook mengeluarkan sebuah tabung, seperti tabung ramuan.

"Mr. Potter, silahkan teteskan sepuluh tetes darah ke tabung ini" Griphook menyodorkan sebuah pisau seperti cutter.

Harry menyayat tangannya dan muncul goresan merah dan keluarlah darah dari tangannya. 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… dan…

Para goblin memandang Harry tak percaya. 'Untuk apa Harry Potter melakukan tes darah sedangkan jelas kalau ia half-blood?'

10 tetes darah telah masuk ke dalam tabung tersebut. Griphook menyodorkan perban untuk menutupi bekas luka Harry.

"Silahkan menunggu lima menit, Mr. Potter"

Kemudian Harry keluar dari Gringotts. Harry pergi menuju Toko Jubah Madam Malkin Untuk Semua Acara.

"Mau mengepas jubah, Harry?" tanya seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

Dialah yang sekarang ia lihat. Draco Malfoy, musuh bebuyutannya sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di Hogwarts. Tetapi sungguh aneh Malfoy memanggilnya 'Harry'.

"Err… iya, Malfoy" jawab Harry

Sekarang dia malah tersenyum. Apa apaan ini? Apakah ia terkena Metana Pendulum yang ada di fic 'Hari Yang Aneh' di fandom Spongebob? Oh, janggut Merlin! Aneh sekali dia.

"Oh, berarti kita sama" ujar Draco

"Sama apa?" tanya Harry

"Mau mengepas jubah, lah… Apa lagi?" jawab Draco

Oh Cygnus oh Canopus. Apa apaan si Malfoy ini? Ah, lebih baik aku langsung mengepas jubah.

"Madam Malkin?" sapa Harry

"Iya, oh ini dia Harry Potter kita?" tanya Madam Malkin

"Err… iya. Aku ingin mengepas baju secepatnya." pinta Harry

"Tunggu sebentar, Mr. Potter" Madam Malkin pergi dari tempatnya ia berdiri sekarang.

Madam Malkin mengambil sebuah jubah yang ada dalam lemari. Tapi, bukannya semua jubah ada di gantungan?

"Ini dia, Mr. Potter. Aku sudah mengepasnya sesuai postur tubuhmu. Tampaknya akan nyaman dipakai. Aku sengaja membuatnya untukmu." Kata Madam Malkin

"Oh, begitu. Jadi berapa harganya?" tanya Harry

"Ya ampun, kau masih memikirkan harga. Kalau sukarela, cukup 1 knut saja, Mr. Potter." Jawab Madam Malkin

"Eh? Tapi 'kan harga biasanya 5 galleon." Harry kebingungan

"Ini hadiah untukmu, Mr. Potter. Berkat kemenanganmu." Ujar Madam Malkin

Harry menghela napas. Akhirnya Harry mengalah, dia langsung memberikan satu keping koin perunggu kecil. Harry langsung berlari tunggang langgang terbirit birit takutnya Draco mengikutinya.

Orang orang menatap bingung pada Harry, mengapa ia lari terbirit birit? Harry dengan kecepatan sama seperti Sapu Bersih-Tujuh langsung masuk ke pintu Gringotts.

Ada Griphook di mejanya sedang menulis perkamen. Harry langsung menanyainya.

"Untuk apa kau menulis perkamen, Griphook?" tanya Harry

"Luar biasa! Seperti perkiraanmu, ibumu bukan dari keluarga Evans. Jadi darahmu termasuk darah Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, Macmillan, dan Greengrass. Keluarga Macmillan dan Greengrass akan langsung memberikan sebagian hartanya pada anggota keluarga mereka yang hilang. Aku sudah memberi surat pada keluarga Greengrass dan Macmillan. Mereka akan langsung pergi menuju rumahmu di Cokeworth." Jawab Griphook. Tampaknya ia kelihatan senang

"Jadi, siapa nama ibuku?" tanya Harry

"Lily Macmillan. Yah, jadi nenekmu adalah Rosalinda Greengrass." Jawab Griphook

"Greengrass? Jadi, neneknya Neville dan nenekku bersaudara?" tanya Harry

"Tentunya. Adik kakak Septimus, Rosalinda, dan Augusta Greengrass. Memiliki hubungan keluarga dengan Macmillan dan Longbottom." Jawab Griphook

"Jadi, boleh aku melihat perkamen lemari besinya?" pinta Harry

Griphook mengambil dua buah perkamen. Yang satu berwarna hijau dengan ukiran huruf 'G'. dan satu perkamen berwarna putih yang bertuliskan 'Macmillan'. Dan perkamen berwarna hitam yang bertuliskan 'Toujours Pur'.

Keluarga Greengrass

Harta yang akan diberikan pada Lily Macmillan.

Lemari besi nomor empat ratus dua puluh sembilan.

Isi :

9.827.921 Galleon

527.779.129 Sickle

Knut

Beberapa artefak keluarga Greengrass

Sebuah Mansion di Kensington

Lemari besi nomor tiga ratus tujuh puluh delapan

Isi :

52.723.901 Galleon

987.021.362 Sickle

20.918.320 Knut.

Harry menatap perkamen tersebut tak percaya. Ia memasukannya ke dalam koper. Harry membuka perkamen Macmillan.

Keluarga Macmillan

Harta yang akan diberikan pada Lily Macmillan :

Lemari besi nomor lima ratus delapan puluh satu

Isi :

23.931.028 Galleon

931.317.417 Sickle

34.318.231 Knut

Artefak keluarga Macmillan

2. Macmillan Manor di Manchester

3. Villa Besar di Greenwich.

Harry memasukannya ke dalam koper merah. Dia menyambar perkamen hitam. Keluarga Black.

Keluarga Black

Harta yang akan diberikan pada Harry Potter :

Lemari besi nomor seratus dua puluh tiga

Isi :

381.318.102 Galleon

12.381.391 Sickle

Knut

Artefak keluarga Black

Lemari besi nomor satu

Isi :

Galleon

3. Grimmauld Place No. 17

"Ini semua, milikku?" tanya Harry dengan kaget. Ia bahkan baru tahu berapa harta kekayaan miliknya sekarang.

"Tentu saja. Sebaiknya kau langsung pulang ke Cokeworth. Karena keluarga Greengrass dan keluarga Macmillan langsung pergi ke rumahmu. Lagipula, masih ada beberapa hari lagi untuk membeli buku, kan?" jawab Griphook

"Tentu saja, aku akan pergi." Harry meninggalkan meja kerja Griphook

Harry keluar dari pintu Gringotts. Dilihatnya dari toko Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, ada sebuah jam besar di atasnya. 13:01, 31 Juli 1998, Ulang Tahun Harry Potter! Itulah tulisan yang ada dalam jam tersebut. Dia tak sempat pergi ke sana, pastinya Ron akan sangat sibuk karena anak kelas satu pastinya berhamburan masuk ke sana. Harry melakukan apparate ke rumahnya. Flour Pourer, Cokeworth.

Harry terbaring di atas sofa. Daily Prophet sudah ada di meja.

Harry meraih koran tersebut dan, topik utamanya adalah…

**Harry Potter adalah pure-blood.**

Hari ini, dikabarkan bahwa Harry Potter pergi ke Gringotts dan melakukan tes darah. Dalam keterangan, Harry Potter memiliki darah Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, Macmillan, dan Greengrass. Itulah yang dilansir dari Griphook, seorang goblin yang bekerja di Gringotts. Keluarga Macmillan dan keluarga Greengrass langsung pergi ke Flour Pourer, Cokeworth, tempat tinggal Harry Potter.

"Haah, sudah kuduga Daily Prophet akan meliputku hari ini" ucapnya. Ia hampir terlelap , dan…

Tok tok tok!

Pintu rumah diketuk.

Harry bangkit dengan agak malas. Dia baru berbaring, tapi sudah diganggu lagi.

Dia membukanya dan…

Yang pertama terlihat adalah Daphne Greengrass

"Harry!" sahut Daphne

Daphne memeluknya. Apa apaan ini? Mengapa begitu banyak kejutan hari ini?

"Daphne, lepaskan aku!" perintah Harry

Daphne melepaskan pelukannya dari Harry.

"Sebetulnya ada apa?" tanya Harry

"Ya ampun, kau ini pikun atau apa? Kami menyambutmu sebagai anggota keluarga Greengrass yang hilang!" jawab Daphne

"Oh, begitu?" ujar Harry

"Ya, pastinya. Di luar ada Astoria dan Victoria, juga ayahku." Kata Daphne

Harry keluar dari rumahnya, diluar ada Astoria, Victoria, dan Mr. Greengrass.

"Oh, ini dia Harry-ku yang hilang!"

Mr. Greengrass memeluk Harry. Janggut Merlin! Apa apaan ini?

"Perkenalkan, namaku Albert Septimus Greengrass. Order of Merlin, kelas tiga." ujarnya

"Begitu? Namaku Harry James Potter. Kata lukisan Professor Dumbledore sih, aku Order of Merlin kelas satu."

"Wow! Pencapaian yang luar biasa! Pasti karena petualanganmu menghancurkan horcrux, ya?" tanya Albert

"Err… sekarang anda terdengar seperti Professor Lockhart. Kata Professor sih, iya." Jawab Harry

"Keluarga Macmillan belum datang, ya?" tanya Albert

"Iya, silahkan masuk." Harry mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Mr. Greengrass, Astoria, dan Victoria masuk ke dalam rumah. Agak sempit rupanya. Tetapi mereka merasa nyaman.

"Kau belum pindah ke Mansion yang ada di Kensington, ya? Ya ampun, cepatlah pindah kesana! King's Cross 'kan tak jauh dari sana…" tanya Daphne

"Iya sih, tadi aku berpikiran seperti itu. Tetapi aku belum beres beres. Oh ya maaf, rumahnya agak berantakan, anggap saja ini gubuk." jawab Harry.

"Maaf tidak ada hiburan disini, lagipula tempat ini hanya sebagai tempat liburan musim panas…" kata Harry

"Ah, tidak apa apa, lagipula hiburan bukan prioritas sebuah rumah, kan?" ujar Victoria

Tok tok tok!

Suara pintu diketuk. Harry langsung membuka pintunya dan…

Ernie Macmillan.

"Harry!"

Ernie menerjangnya. Oh wow, notabene seorang Hufflepuff dia termasuk orang yang asal peluk.

"Oh, punya peluang menjadi Head Boy, rupanya?"

Kini Daphne yang nyeletuk. Dia nyengir dan blushing.

"Masuklah," perintah Harry.

Ernie masuk ke dalam. Huh, dia sendiri rupanya…

"Oh iya Harry, Dad menyuruhmu untuk berkunjung ke rumahku besok…" ujar Ernie

"Oh, baiklah, sekalian aku beres beres dan pindah ke Kensington," kata Harry

"Berkunjunglah ke rumah kami, aku membawa hadiah untukmu" tutur Astoria

Daphne mengayunkan tongkatnya dan keluar cahaya merah dari tongkatnya.

Seperti kembang api. Berputar putar dan meletus membentuk kalimat "Welcome Back, Harry!"

"Ow, terimakasih untuk kembang apinya,-" ujar Harry

"Aku akan beres beres hari ini" lanjutnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menunggumu besok jam 08:00 di Stasiun King's Cross, jangan terlambat ya!" ujar Ernie

"Kami juga akan pulang, Harry. Sampai jumpa!" tutur Albert

Akhirnya mereka pun meninggalkan rumah Harry dan dia berbaring kembali di sofa.

"Aku harus beres beres mulai dari sekarang."

_**Skip Time, **_**Flour Pourer, Cokeworth,**__**1 Agustus 1998, 06:00.**

Harry hampir selesai mengemasi barang barangnya. Ia memasukannya ke dalam koper merah yang kemarin ia bawa dari Gringotts. Sudah hampir barang terakhir. Untungnya, sekarang Harry, lebih tepatnya dari tahun kemarin, Harry diperbolehkan menggunakan sihir di luar sekolah.

Dan, selesai.

Harry pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil sikat cuci. Ia menggosok gosok dinding dari lantai 2 sampai lantai 1 dalam waktu 5 menit, tentunya dibantu dengan sihir. Harry kembali ke kamar mandi untuk menyimpan sikat dan mandi dengan air dingin.

.

Kini Harry sudah siap untuk pergi dari rumahnya. Galleon-nya dimasukkan ke dalam koper, tetapi kopernya tidak berat. Namanya juga koper magis. Sebenarnya yang di dalam koper itu adalah ruangan. Jadi ia bisa menyimpan apa saja di koper itu.

Tak lupa Harry membawa papan kayu yang bertuliskan "Siapapun boleh tinggal di sini, gratis. Asal jangan disalahgunakan." Harry memasangnya di jendela dan melakukan apparate ke Stasiun King's Cross.

_**Skip Time, **_**King's Cross Station, 1 Agustus 1998, 07:50.**

Kini Harry berdiri di bawah spanduk "King's Cross Station" menunggu orang yang ditunggunya. Benar saja, dia langsung datang. Ernie Macmillan.

"Lama menunggu, Harry?" tanyanya

"Tidak, aku baru apparate kesini" jawab Harry

"Ya sudah ayo ikut aku" ujar Ernie

Ernie melakukan apparate ke rumahnya. Macmillan Cottage.

Tampaknya Mr. Macmillan sudah menunggu di depan rumah.

"Selamat datang di rumah kami, Harry" ucapnya.

Harry dibawa masuk ke dalam rumah. Tempatnya sejuk dan nyaman. Harry dibawa ke ruang perapian.

Ia dipersilahkan duduk di sebuah kursi berlengan.

"Jadi begini, Harry. Aku menyambut kedatanganmu sebagai anggota keluarga yang hilang. Perkenalkan, namaku Edward Macmillan" ucap Mr. Macmillan

"Emm… begitu, apakah anda kenal Melania Macmillan?" tanya Harry

"Melania Macmillan? Tentu saja! Dia adalah istri dari Arcturus Black III, kan?" jawab dan tanya Edward

"Iya, aku pernah melihat namanya di pohon keluarga Black." Jawab Harry

"Melania Macmillan adalah penyihir paling terkenal yang pernah lahir dari keluarga Macmillan. Kami adalah keturunan Helga Hufflepuff, jadi ia biasa disebut Heiress of Hufflepuff." Ujar Edward

"Sebenarnya dari abad keberapakah keluarga ini sudah ada?" tanya Harry

"Menurut buku buku dari perpustakaan, keluarga Macmillan sudah ada sejak abad ke-8" jawab Edward

"Oh iya, boleh aku membaca buku?" tanya Harry

"Silahkan saja, Harry. Buku bukunya tidak terlalu banyak, tapi buku itu sudah tua."

Kemudian Harry pergi ke ruang buku yang pintunya terletak samping perapian. Memilih buku buku, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk memilih sebuah buku usang yang berjudul "Diktat Keturunan Terakhir – Tahun 1945".

Duduk di kursi berlengan, dan mulai membuka buku tersebut.

Heir/Heiress of Gryffindor

Heir/Heiress of Gryffindor adalah penerus keturunan terakhir Godric Gryffindor. Pada saat lahir, orang tersebut akan mengeluarkan cahaya merah dan emas dari tubuhnya. Berikut adalah beberapa pewaris keturunan Gryffindor.

Nama : Reynold Orion Peverell

Lahir : Godric's Hollow, 5 April 1673

Nama Orang Tua : Lysander Peverell dan Milly Greengrass

Status darah : Darah-murni

Ringkasan kehidupan

Reynold Peverell adalah seorang penyihir yang lahir pada tahun 1673. Dia memasuki sekolah ke Hogwarts pada tahun 1684 dan lulus tahun 1691. Dia pernah mengalahkan Dark Lord pada zaman tersebut, Lord Boldester. Dia meninggal pada tahun 1762 (berumur 89 tahun).

"Peverell, eh?"

Membuka halaman selanjutnya.

Nama : Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Lahir : Mould-on-the-Wold, 1881

Nama Orang Tua : Percival Dumbledore dan Kendra Granger

Status darah : Darah-campuran

Ringkasan kehidupan

Albus Dumbledore adalah seorang penyihir yang lahir pada tahun 1881. Dia memasuki sekolah ke Hogwarts pada tahun 1892 dan lulus pada tahun 1899. Setelah dia lulus lalu ia melamar pekerjaan sebagai Guru Transfigurasi di Hogwarts. Menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah di Hogwarts menggantikan Armando Dippet pada tahun 1944, dan mengalahkan penyihir gelap saat ini, Gellert Grindelwald. Dia mempunyai sebuah benda yang dapat melihat ingatan seseorang yang bernama Pensieve. Sampai sekarang ia masih hidup.

"Professor Dumbledore? Granger? Transfigurasi? Pantas saja, ini edisi tahun 1945… huh"

Harry membuka halaman berikutnya.

Heir/Heiress of Hufflepuff

Heir/Heiress of Hufflepuff adalah pewaris keturunan terakhir Helga Hufflepuff. Pada saat lahir, orang tersebut akan mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna kuning dan hitam dari tubuhnya. Berikut adalah beberapa pewaris keturunan Hufflepuff.

Nama : Rudolf Zacharias Smith

Lahir : Wales, 28 September 1826

Nama Orang Tua : Christopher Smith dan Felice Longbottom

Status darah : Darah-murni

Ringkasan kehidupan

Rudolf Smith adalah seorang penyihir yang lahir pada tahun 1826. Dia memasuki Hogwarts pada tahun 1837, satu angkatan dengan penyihir wanita legendaris, Misapinoa Black. Lulus tahun 1844, dan menjadi seorang guru di Durmstrang. Kembali ke London pada tahun 1853, dan menikahi seorang wanita yang bernama Cedrella Blishwick. Membangun sebuah ruangan rahasia Hufflepuff di dalam Hogwarts. Meninggal pada tahun 1937 (berumur 111 tahun).

Nama : Melania Macmillan

Lahir : London, 3 Maret 1901

Nama Orang Tua : Henry Macmillan dan Stephanie Fawley

Status darah : Darah-murni

Ringkasan kehidupan

Melania Macmillan adalah seorang penyihir wanita yang lahir tahun 1901. Dia memasuki Hogwarts pada tahun 1912. Lulus dari Hogwarts pada tahun 1919 dan menikahi Arcturus Black III. Dia menemukan sebuah benda kuno bernama Alethiocrux di sebuah daerah di Wiltshire. Alethiocrux sampai saat ini disimpan di Gringotts, lemari besi nomor tujuh ratus tiga belas. Membuat tiga benda yang bernama Wandreparo, Lumiscope, dan Lunarphone. (Untuk benda bendanya bisa dilihat di halaman belakang) sampai sekarang masih hidup.

Membuka halaman berikutnya, dan sampai ke Bab Ravenclaw

Heir/Heiress of Ravenclaw

Heir/Heiress of Ravenclaw adalah keturunan terakhir Rowena Ravenclaw. Pada saat lahir, orang tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya biru dan _bronze _(kuning kecoklatan) dari tubuhnya. Berikut adalah keturunan terakhir Ravenclaw.

Nama : Rupert Scorpius Ravenclaw

Lahir : Caithness, 27 Februari 1726

Nama Orang Tua : Greyson Betelgeuse Ravenclaw dan Frendalle Terry Selwyn

Status darah : Darah-murni

Ringkasan kehidupan

Rupert Ravenclaw adalah seorang penyihir yang lahir tahun 1726. Ia memasuki Hogwarts tahun 1737, lulus tahun 1744, dan menikahi Daniella Black. Memiliki 2 anak yang bernama Fernand Ravenclaw dan Ella Ravenclaw. Dialah yang menemukan mahkota Rowena Ravenclaw di Albania. Dia juga mempunyai sebuah benda berkekuatan sihir, yaitu sebuah sisir dan _cellorspin _(benda berbentuk bulat dan memiliki tombol tombol). Meninggal tahun 1832 (berumur 106 tahun).

"Mengapa para Heir berumur panjang semua?"

Nama : Felton Prewett

Lahir : Tottenham, 9 April 1909

Nama Orangtua : Hilton Prewett dan Selfish Blishwick

Status darah : Darah-campuran

Ringkasan kehidupan

Felton Prewett lahir sebelum Ignatius Prewett. Ia lahir tahun 1909. Memasuki Hogwarts pada tahun 1920, dan lulus tahun 1927 juga menikahi Chrysobelle Lestrange. Membangun sebuah ruangan rahasia di Hogwarts (sampai saat ini belum diketahui letaknya) tahun 1938. Sampai saat ini masih hidup.

Halaman berikutnya, Slytherin.

KOSONG

"A-apa?"

Benar saja, di situ yang ada hanya halaman kosong. Harry kembali menyimpan buku tersebut dan mengambil buku "Diktat Keturunan Terakhir – Rilis 31 Juli 1998.

"Oh wow, baru dirilis kemarin!"

Harry kembali ke kursi tadi dan membuka bukunya.

Heir of Gryffindor

Keturunan Gryffindor meliputi keluarga Peverell, Dumbledore, dan Potter. Berikut adalah data Heir of Gryffindor.

Nama : Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Lahir : Mould-on-the-Wold, 1881

Meninggal : Menara Astronomi, Hogwarts, 1997

Status darah : Darah-campuran

Data orang tua

Nama Ayah : Percival Dumbledore

Lahir : 1859

Meninggal : Azkaban, 1895

Nama Ibu : Kendra Dumbledore

Lahir : 1861

Meninggal : Godric's Hollow, 1899

Ringkasan kehidupan

Albus Dumbledore adalah seorang penyihir yang lahir tahun 1881. Dia lahir dari Percival Dumbledore dan Kendra Dumbledore. Dia lulus dari Hogwarts tahun 1899, sebelum ibunya meninggal. Menjadi guru Transfigurasi di Hogwarts tahun 1900, menggantikan Armando Dippet menjadi kepala sekolah pada tahun 1944, dan mengalahkan penyihir gelap saat itu, Gellert Grindelwald. Dialah yang paling ditakuti oleh Lord Voldemort, Dark Lord beberapa waktu sebelumnya. Mendirikan Order of the Phoenix, menjadi anggota Wizengamot, dan merencanakan kematiannya dengan Severus Snape tahun 1997.

"Nah, yang ini lebih akurat!"

Nama : Harry James Potter

Lahir : Godric's Hollow, 31 Juli 1980

Status darah : Darah-murni

Data orang tua

Nama Ayah : James Charlus Potter

Lahir : Godric's Hollow, 1960

Meninggal : Godric's Hollow, 1981

Nama Ibu : Lily Rossander Macmillan

Lahir : London, 1960

Meninggal : Godric's Hollow, 1981

Ringkasan kehidupan

Harry Potter adalah seorang penyihir yang lahir pada tahun 1980. Dia selamat dari kutukan kematian dan membuat Voldemort kehilangan tubuhnya pada tahun 1981. Dia masuk ke Hogwarts pada tahun 1991. Melindungi batu bertuah dari Quirinus Quirrel tahun 1992, membunuh Basilisk tahun 1993, mengikuti Turnamen Triwizard pada tahun 1994. Dia mendirikan Dumbledore's Army pada tahun 1995. Juga menghancurkan horcrux dari tahun 1997 sampai 1998. Ia mengalahkan Voldemort pada tanggal 2 Mei 1998. Sampai saat ini dia masih hidup.

"What?"

Ia membuka halaman selanjutnya.

Hufflepuff.

Nama : Melania Macmillan

Lahir : Ottery St. Catchpole, 3 Maret 1901

Meninggal : Grimmauld Place, 1994

Status darah : Darah-murni

Data keluarga

Nama Ayah : Henry Macmillan

Lahir : 1879

Meninggal : 1967

Nama Ibu : Stephanie Fawley

Lahir : 1881

Meninggal : 1926

Data Keluarga

Nama Suami : Arcturus Black III

Nama Anak #1 : Lucretia Prewett

Nama Anak #2 : Orion Black

Melania Macmillan adalah seorang penyihir wanita yang lahir tahun 1901. Dia memasuki Hogwarts pada tahun 1912. Lulus dari Hogwarts pada tahun 1919 dan menikahi Arcturus Black III. Dia menemukan sebuah benda kuno bernama Alethiocrux di sebuah daerah di Wiltshire. Alethiocrux sampai saat ini disimpan di Gringotts, lemari besi nomor tujuh ratus tiga belas. Membuat tiga benda yang bernama Wandreparo, Lumiscope, dan Lunarphone. Dia meninggal tahun 1994, bersamaan dengan meninggalnya anaknya, Lucretia Prewett.

Membuka halaman selanjutnya, Ravenclaw.

Nama : Felton Prewett

Lahir : Tottenham, 9 April 1909

Meninggal : Manchester, 1987

Status darah : Darah-campuran

Data Orang Tua

Nama Ayah : Hilton Prewett

Lahir : 1876

Meninggal : 1959

Nama Ibu : Selfish Blishwick

Lahir : 1878

Meninggal : 1968

Data Keluarga

Nama Istri : Chrysobelle Lestrange

Nama Anak #1 : Roland Prewett

Nama Anak #2 : Rabastan Prewett

Ringkasan kehidupan

Felton Prewett lahir sebelum Ignatius Prewett. Ia lahir tahun 1909. Memasuki Hogwarts pada tahun 1920, dan lulus tahun 1927 juga menikahi Chrysobelle Lestrange. Membangun sebuah ruangan rahasia di Hogwarts (sampai saat ini belum diketahui letaknya) tahun 1938. Dia meninggal di Manchester tahun 1987.

.

Nama : Hermione Jean Granger

"He-Hermione?"

Lahir : Manchester, 1979

Status darah : Darah-murni

Data orang tua

Nama Ayah : Alexander Granger

Lahir : 1957

Nama Ibu : Keyllie Phloxiander

Lahir : 1958

Ringkasan kehidupan

Hermione Granger adalah seorang penyihir perempuan yang lahir pada tahun 1979. Dia belajar di Hogwarts mulai tahun 1991. Kepintarannya sangat luar biasa. Salah satu anggota Golden Trio ; Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, dan dia sendiri; juga salah satu anggota Dumbledore's Army. Membantu Harry Potter untuk menghancurkan horcrux. Ia menghancurkan piala Helga Hufflepuff di Kamar Rahasia dengan taring Basilisk. Sampai saat ini ia masih hidup.

Dia membuka halaman selanjutnya, Slytherin.

Nama : Tom Marvolo Riddle/Lord Voldemort

Lahir : Wool's Orphanage, 30 Desember 1926

Meninggal : Aula Besar, Hogwarts, 2 Mei 1998

Status darah : Darah-campuran

Data orang tua

Nama Ayah : Tom Riddle Sr.

Lahir : Great Hangleton, 1905

Meninggal : Rumah Riddle, Little Hangleton, 1943

Nama Ibu : Merope Gaunt

Lahir : Little Hangleton, 1907

Meninggal : Wool's Orphanage, 30 Desember 1926

Ringkasan kehidupan

Tom Riddle Jr. lahir pada tahun 1926 di sebuah panti asuhan. Dia masuk ke Hogwarts pada tahun 1937 dan lulus pada tahun 1944. Dia membunuh keluarga Riddle pada tahun 1943, dan menjadi Dark Lord pada tahun 1976. Ia mempunyai tujuh buah horcrux yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru Inggris. Dia membunuh James dan Lily Potter pada tahun 1981, dan lenyap dari Godric's Hollow. Ia bangkit kembali pada turnamen Triwizard pada tahun 1995, menguasai kementrian hanya 1 hari pada tanggal 1 Mei 1998, dan dikalahkan oleh Harry Potter pada tanggal 2 Mei 1998.

Harry menghela napas "Haah, sudah kuduga, Riddle pasti ada di buku ini," ucapnya. Ia kembali menyimpan buku tersebut ke tempatnya dan mengambil kopernya di ruang perapian.

"Mr. Macmillan, terimakasih atas bacaanya. Tapi saya mau pergi dulu ke Mansion yang ada di Kensington dan beres beres disana." pamit Harry.

"Baiklah Harry, tapi lain kali datang lagi ya," ujar Edward.

Kemudian Harry meninggalkan rumah ini dengan melakukan dis-apparate.

Kini ia berada di bawah tiang plang "King's Cross Station" dan berlari menuju arah jalan Kensington.

Sampailah ia ke rumah barunya ; Greengrass Mansion. Ia pergi menuju pos penjaga dan berkata pada penjaga "Aku adalah Harry, tolong bukakan pintunya"

Si penjaga menganggukkan kepalanya dan membuka pintu dengan tongkat sihirnya. Harry masuk dengan menenteng tasnya. Ia langsung berlari menuju pintu masuk dan menyimpan kopernya di meja ruang tamu.

"Haah, lelah juga ya,"

Dilihatnya ruang tamu yang sangat mewah, ada beberapa lemari pajangan sapu, lalu ada pintu kecil tak-tahu-apa-itu. Disana juga ada beberapa barang muggle seperti televisi dan handphone. Di jendela juga ada beberapa burung hantu, kucing, dan katak.

"Wow, ternyata nyaman juga tinggal disini, aku keliling keliling dulu ah…"

Harry keliling keliling Mansion tersebut. Disini Mansion-nya besaar sekali. Ada sekitar 15 kamar, perpustakaan yang lebih besar dari yang di Hogwarts, ruang makan yang besar, beberapa kamar mandi yang tersebar di beberapa penjuru Mansion, kebun tanaman super besar, dan lapangan Quidditch ekstra besar.

"Mengapa aku tidak suruh mereka menginap disini, ya?"

Kemudian Harry mengambil beberapa perkamen kosong dari sebuah loker dan juga pena bulu-nya.

Dia menulis surat untuk Hermione.

_Greengrass Mansion_

_Kensington Palace Garden No. 12_

_Hi Hermione!_

_Apa kabar? Kudengar kau adalah Heiress of Ravenclaw, ya? Wah, keren! Oh ya, aku bermaksud mengajak kau menginap disini. Oh ya, disini sangat nyaman sekali dan ada perpustakaan raksasa, lho! Kau pasti akan menyesal kalau tidak menginap disini. Cukup sekian dulu ya._

_Salam,_

_Harry._

Dia menyambar satu perkamen kosong lagi dan mulai menulis.

Menulis surat untuk Ron.

_Greengrass Mansion_

_Kensington Palace Garden No. 12_

_Hi Ron!_

_Apa kabar? Produk Weasley kebanjiran order, nih? Wah, keren! Aku bermaksud mengajak kau dan keluarga Weasley menginap disini. Disini terlalu banyak bahan makanan! Disini sangat nyamaaan sekali dan juga ada lapangan Quidditch ekstra besar. Kau pasti akan menyesal sekali kalau tidak menginap kesini. Oh ya, sekian dulu ya. Aku mau menulis surat untuk Neville._

_Salam, _

_Harry._

Harry kemudian mengambil satu perkamen lagi yang masih kosong. Ia memulai menulis surat.

Surat untuk Neville.

_Greengrass Mansion_

_Kensington Palace Garden No. 12_

_Hi Neville!_

_Apa kabar? Hebat sekali kau menebas leher Nagini dengan satu serangan! Kau pasti Gryffindor sejati. Maksudku menulis surat ini adalah mengajakmu untuk menginap disini. Disini ada beberapa tanaman yang tidak aku kenal, juga ada venomous tentacula, bubotuber, dan mandrake. Kuharap kau bisa datang kesini. Karena kau akan menyesal jika tidak datang. Cukup sekian dulu ya! Salam untuk nenekmu._

_Salam,_

_Harry._

Harry kini sudah lelah. Dia berjalan membawa kopernya menuju kamar terdekat. Terdengar samar samar teriakan penjaga "PROTEGO MAXIMA!" dan "PROTEGO HORIBILIS!" ia sudah terlalu ngantuk, dan menutup matanya untuk menutup hari ini.

.

.

** .CONTINUED.**

Haha! Inilah fic pertama yang sukses rilis chapter 1! Sebenarnya saya adalah newbie bertahun tahun, saya juga baru pertama kali buat fic di account ini. Kuharap kalian suka dengan ceritanya dan mau menunggu kelanjutannya. Oh ya saya sengaja membuat Harry dan Hermione pure blood karena saya suka kemurnian darah, HAHA! Oh ya, bila ada pertanyaan atau saran, silahkan review, akan saya jawab kok . Flame juga boleh, asal jangan terlalu parah. Sekian dari saya, Jaa ne minna!


End file.
